


the story of how theo joined our relationship

by missquirkybookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kinktober, Light Bondage, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, babygirl hermione, daddy dom draco, oolala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missquirkybookworm/pseuds/missquirkybookworm
Summary: Hermione and Draco have a very special relationship, now they are going to add in a 3rd but who?  Hermione is in for one hell of a night.written for kinktober with the help of my alpha dyslexic_Penquin.  thank you so much for all your help, I couldn't have finished it without you





	the story of how theo joined our relationship

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 3\. Tied Hands/No Touching

_ I, Hermione Jean Granger, am a submissive plaything to not one, but two men. No, it's not the rest of the Golden Trio; instead, it's two-thirds of the Silver Trio. Yes, you know who I'm talking about, Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott. It wasn't always like this. It took us a while before we became a triad. But, I suppose I should go back to the beginning when we first became a trio? _

_ Things had started innocently enough, Draco and I had been dating for about a year and had recently begun to incorporate elements of dom/sub into our relationship. This was always one of the hardest components to build up between us post-war. However, now that we have fully developed it, I know that he would never steer me wrong. One kink that he had hinted at previously was the idea of including a third person into our relationship. Even when I had asked him about it, he said he wasn't quite sure if he should tell me who it was or if I would be ok with him. There wasn't much needed to convince him thanks to the research on mine. _

_ The decision that we ultimately agreed to was that he was going to bring this man over during our regular Friday night play sessions. However, he had wanted me to put a blindfold on once I was in our room so that I wouldn't see him until they had decided. One of our ideas to broaden our horizons and push boundaries was to do things that make us uncomfortable. This is definitely one of those. I was super nervous, but I knew that Draco wouldn't steer me wrong. That's why we did all this, to build up trust, and to see he would never hurt me. He is my dominant and lover, after all, that isn't something that just happened overnight. _

The day of the event:

The day of the proposed threesome was actually one of the most routine days possible in Hermione Granger's career. There weren't any issues in the Department of Mysteries that couldn't wait until Monday. Her Friday meal was cooked perfectly at her favorite restaurant, none of her coworkers were giving her static. Everything was great. The only problem was, of course, her nerves. 

She absolutely hated surprises. Which made this day particularly hard. But it was one of the issues that the two of them had been working on together. It had taken some convincing on Draco's part, plenty of reassurances that she was a very good girl, making him happy, and she would love it that helped her. 

It also didn't hurt anything that she had two glasses of her favorite wine, at her favorite restaurant, at dinner with her husband.

Throughout the meal, they talked about everything which ranged from politics to what happened at their jobs. While they did see each other during the week, it was not nearly as much as when they meet for a date night on Friday nights. Which added up to Hermione being a little less nervous than she was when her master first suggested this as a way to go to the next level for their anniversary. 

******************************

That night:

As part of the rules for the night the minute they got home Hermione was to; go upstairs to their room, change into something sexy, put on her blindfold, and sit down on the bed. Draco reassured her that he was going to be there the entire time. If she wanted to stop, she just needed to use her safe word, "red." 

Hermione took her time moving upstairs. But once she got started, the excitement of the night began to catch up with her. They had both discussed this in detail, everything that could go good or bad. She trusted Draco, she did, and she knew that he would never steer her wrong. So, she was going to let a stranger have his way with her? So what that it was someone that Draco knew and trusted? It didn't mean anything. Right?

"Calm down, Hermione, this is something we both wanted and agreed on." As she changed into a black and purple lace babydoll and purple lace boy shorts along with black thigh high stockings and stilettos. Her favorite sexy time outfit, and one of Draco's as well. It had surprised her when he picked it out, but that was one of the things that she loved about him: how he always surprised her.

Once she was changed, she placed the matching black and purple super soft face mask over her eyes. She laid back down on the bed to wait. As she waited, she took deep calming breaths, and moved her arms above her head, ready for this part to begin as well.

She had casually mentioned one night that she really liked the idea of being tied up and wearing a mask so that she can't see who her lover is. She brought up the design, and Draco took the idea and ran with it.

It didn't take long before the door opened and someone came in. She couldn't hear anything beyond the soft padding of feet, then the sound of clothes being removed. No one said a word, though she could feel the gaze of the men in the room on her. 

After several moments of waiting, the bed dipped, and a familiar mouth brushed against hers, kissing her, and encouraging her to relax. While her lover kissed her, he took her favorite purple handcuffs, wrapping the soft material around each wrist and attaching those cuffs to the bed's matching restraints. It had been a gift from Draco when they had first talked about BDSM. The soft satin of the material outside and the soft fur inside ensured that the cuffs were perfect. 

Once the cuffs were in place, and she was properly restrained, she felt her lover begin to kiss his way down her body. Her hand restraints kept her from being able to touch him. As he kissed his way down her chest, he smiled as she growled out in irritation, "Draco, stop teasing me." At this, he nipped her nipple before kissing further down her body, reaching her stomach nibbling gently, then moving on teasing her as he reached her panties. The moment she felt his mouth on her panties, kissing and teasing her, another mouth moved in to give her a gentle kiss. The mouth was warm and firm, different but pleasant. She had no idea who the mysterious stranger was, but she trusted Draco. She knew she was perfectly safe. Besides, Draco was still there, and if anything happened, she knew that he would get his ass handed to him on a Malfoy silver platter.

The stranger gave her another kiss on the mouth before beginning to gently kiss and nibble his way down her neck, like he wanted to consume her as he explored. At the sensations, her hands gripped the restraints in delight, her body arched forward, encouraging him and causing chuckles to come from both men. She almost recognized the laugh, but couldn't put it with a face. As the stranger began to nibble her throat, she felt Draco take her panties in his fingers and tug down gently, revealing her state of arousal to both men.

As a tongue began to lick her clit, she knew it was Draco because the movements were exactly the way she loved it; something a stranger wouldn't know right at the get-go. She began to squirm under the ministrations of two mouths, one sure the other experimenting to see what he has to do to make her moan. She finally said, "I want to see who the other person is, Draco." T

His response was a sudden sucking of her clit, making her hips buck forward, and another low chuckle, sending shivers running through her body before he released her. "Not yet, my love. You will find out soon enough. But for now, I want to see you beg us, baby girl." 

His use of her favorite pet name had her hips bucking forward again. They recently started experimenting with Draco calling her his 'baby girl' and her calling him 'Daddy.' It was still new, exciting and nerve-wracking for her to call him that. Another sucking of her clit caused her to buck her hips and a low moan to escape her lips "Daddy, stop teasing me." A rumble of laughter from between her legs made her moan and clench the restraints. 

Meanwhile, the other man had moved down to pull the cups of her bra down far enough so he could begin to lick her nipples, sucking gently on one and then the other. His fingers coming up to tweak her other nipple to continue the teasing. He didn't make other noises other than slight moans of delight at the way her body was reacting to his and Draco's touch. The fact that her lover had allowed him to join in their fun was something that he would have never thought possible. When Draco had approached him about joining the duo for a single night, he caught him entirely by surprise. Of course, he said yes before the young blond could come to his senses and kick him out. 

The two continue their teasing before finally Hermione had gotten another kiss on the mouth, tasting her juices on her lover's mouth made her moan into the kiss. Draco kissed across her cheek to her ear as he nipped at her earlobe before whispering, "Would you like to see the man that I picked out for you, baby girl?" Her moan and nod was all the answer that he needed before he moved to the side, the other man kissing her on the mouth gently as Draco pulled at the mask covering her eyes, luckily the room had been dimmed, so it wasn't that different from the darkness of the mask. After several seconds of blinking, her eyes adjusted to the light, allowing her to focus on the man kissing her. He pulled back, and she saw short dark waves of hair and hazel eyes. 

Her eyes widened in surprise a soft squeak escaped her "Theo? Theo Nott? That's who you picked?" Before either man could react though she smiled. "I had hoped it was you." Theo let out a low chuckle before kissing her cheek gently, "I didn't think you remembered me." Of course, she did, after Draco, he was 3rd smartest in their year which was quite annoying to the Ravenclaws who felt that they should have been the best. 

Now that she knew who it was, her body began to relax. Though the sexiness of laying on the bed: tied up and at the mercy of two men, both of whom she knew and both of whom she had fantasies about made her nervous in a whole new way. What if Theo hated it? What if he told other people? What if he didn't like the fact that they lead a kinky lifestyle? What if, what if, what if? One of the best parts of her relationship with Draco was his ability to tell when her mind began spiraling into a world of distress. Better yet, he was always able to bring her out of it with a few words. He said something now to break her out of the spiral. "Hermione, my love, you are a very good girl. I know that you will make your Daddy very proud tonight. Now you are going to continue to be a good girl for us. You are going to allow Theo and me to make you feel like the goddess that we know that you are. Now, do I make myself clear?" 

At the end of his mini-speech he kissed her on the mouth, soft and sweet, enough to make her giggle and nod, when he released her she smiled, "Yes, Daddy, I will make you proud of me." 

She turned to look at Theo, and she gave him a shy smile, "Hi." 

Theo then leaned forward to kiss her on the mouth gently, "Hi, love." Her body began to relax again. 

She nodded, giving Draco a pout, though all he did was shake his head, "No touching until I say that you can, baby girl." He went back down to where he was at before, giving her pussy gentle licks. Now that they were back to the sexytime, Theo stood up from the bed and began to undo his belt, unzipping his pants, and letting them slide to the floor along with his boxer briefs. 

Then he moved to the front of the bed and knelt down beside her head, "Hermione, I want you." He moved so that he was close to her as possible, the restraints making it a little awkward, but they were able to arrange it so that she could begin to lick the head of his cock gently. Then he began to slide his cock into her mouth. At the sensation of her tongue at the head, he closed his eyes with a groan. "I really think we should let her out of the restraints sooner rather than later, Draco, or at least reposition her." The grunt from his friend was all the response that he needed before he reached up, undid the cuffs, and finally allowed her freedom of movement. 

Hermione gave him a grin and moved so that she could better face Theo while also keeping her legs spread for Draco, almost pretzel-like, but in a way that remained comfortable for her. She bent down and eagerly began to suck his cock. At her moans from Draco licking her, and Theo's cock in her mouth, both men, looked at her. Theo fisted her hair in his hands to keep her in place while Draco undressed quickly and began to slide his own cock into her. They fit perfect as always as though they were made to be together. It was one of the things that he loved about being with her, they match each other perfectly. No one else had ever made him feel as good as she did, mentally or physically. She was like the sun for him.

The grunts and moans filled the room as the two men began to use the witch on the bed, whispers of pleasure and delight passed between the three of them. Before Theo could cum, Draco slid himself out of her and moved up to her head, "I think it's time that you felt what it was like to be in our witch." Theo immediately jumped down and knelt between her legs, first licking her pussy to taste her, and then slowly slid himself inside of her. Her moans muffled as Draco began to thrust himself into her mouth, having her taste herself on his cock. 

It didn't take long at all before the grunts became louder. Draco began to cum into her mouth while Theo pulled out and started to orgasm all over her stomach, coating her in his juices. Before she could adequately react, though, he had begun to lick her again, sucking on her clit and encouraging her to orgasm while she licked her lover clean. It didn't seem to bother Theo that he had just fucked her, or that Draco had fucked her as well. He loved licking and sucking, tasting her juices. He quickly placed his hands on her hips to keep her in place as Draco began to whisper in her ear after she cleaned him off "Cum for us, Hermione, show Theo what a good girl you can be for us." It didn't take her long at all before she began to orgasm, coating Theo's tongue in her juices, her back arching, before she fell back onto the bed, panting. 

"That was so good, Draco, I love you." She kissed him on the mouth and smiled in contentment, before reaching over to Theo, "Thank you for making this such a wonderful night." 

As Hermione relaxed on the bed, Draco proceeded to do their regular aftercare routine, paying particular attention to her now as they had done something so different. Theo watched as he uncuffed her and then put the cuffs to the side to clean up. Then the woman was picked up and carried her to their bathroom. He murmured in her ear, as he used wandless magic to get the tub full of water at the perfect temperature for her. He added her favorite bubble bath with bubbles that take a very long time to burst, giving her plenty of time to relax and play. 

Once the massive tub was filled up which only took a matter of seconds, thanks to the powers of magic, he gently placed her in the bathtub, kissed her head and told her to relax in the warm scented water while he sent their guest away and then he would join her to clean up.

The two men talked before deciding that Draco would talk to Hermione to see if she would be interested in trying this again sometime, with the understanding Theo wouldn't be there all the time. They agreed they definitely had fun. With a crack of apparition, Theo left the apartment and Draco went back to the bathroom. He climbed into the tub behind his girl and kissed her gently, "I am so proud of you, Hermione. Would you like to do this again?" As he waited for her to answer, he picked up her sponge and began to clean her up gently, his tone soft and gentle. 

She nodded and smiled at him, loving theirs after kink care. "Yes, sir, I would love it if Theo joined us again sometime. I had so much fun tonight with the two of you." 

And so began the start of a beautiful relationship between Theo, Hermione, and Draco. Something that she never would have thought possible, but thanks to her loving dominant, it's now something she would never want to live without.

  



End file.
